Love Lies
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: A sinopse era grande então coloquei no começo do capítulo um! 0 Mas, basicamente é um mundo bem diferente do Harry Potter herói!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lies **

**Sinopse: **Grandes mentiras e magias perigosas nos cercam...

Onde tudo é diferente...

Harry Potter nunca foi o menino que sobreviveu

Ele nunca foi bom...

Nunca pertenceu à Grifinória...

Rude;

Prepotente;

Esse era Harry Potter.

Ao invés de ser morto pelo Lorde das Trevas Harry foi adotado por Severus Snape e por tanto protegido de Voldemort.

Lílian, ainda viva, se casara com Severo pelo filho, mesmo tendo algum resquício de paixão pelo Sonserino.

O ano em Hogwarts há muito tempo comandado por Severus tinha um clima diferente.

Harry era um Sonserino amigo de Draco Malfoy, muito amigo, se apaixona por uma Grifinória nascida trouxa e vê seu presente e futuro totalmente mudados por conta dess amor que surge nos momentos mais sombrios do mundo bruxo.

**Notas: **Bem, não consigo ficar muito tempo sem escrever fic nova!

**Disclaimer:** HP não me pertence! E vcs já sabem!

**Cap1. Prólogo – explicando quase tudo!**

Bom gente isso aqui não faz parte da fic!

Na verdade, faz!

É que se eu explicasse TUDO na sinopse ia sair um livro lá em cima!

Esclarecendo! Vocês podem perguntar qualquer coisa, porém se for segredo de estado, SORRY mas, não vai rolar!

Voltando, vamos do começo sim?

Lily e James se casaram SIM gente! Tanto que o Harry ainda se parece com o Daniel Radcliffe okay?

Porém o nosso Potter pai morreu numa das empreitadas "vamos destruir o Tio Voldy com a Ordem"

Daí sabe como é, homem né o Snape não perdeu tempo, foi lá a Lílian tava frágil daí, catou ela e portanto o Harry com ele, mas nossa Potter mãe, não mudou o sobrenome do filho, apenas o seu!

Lílian Snape! *Chique né?*

Daí nosso Severo fessor de Poções NÃO é mais profe de poções!

Virou diretor com a tomada maligna do Tio Voldy lá quando o nosso little Harry veio ao mundo!

Portanto Tio Dumbledore... NÃO morreu! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ele comanda a Armada de... ASLAN!

É MENTIRA GENTE!

De Dumbledore é claro! A Ordem e armada são a mesma coisa aqui okay?

Bem, vamos lá agora, séria! *impossível!*

O Harry gente crescer como o Draco, daquele jeito mimadinho e cheio de frescuras por ser sangue... Mestiço gente, não podemos esquecer que o Harry é mestiço!

Enfim, o Hary e Draco são amigos, e Sonserinos, o Harry caiu lá por causa do pai e por ser orgulhoso e ambicioso e isso tudo ae!

A história se passa no último ano de Hogwarts e antes que vocês questionem sangue-ruins estudando em Hogwarts SIM, elesestudam, afinal, Snape manda em Hogwarts e Lílian manda em Snape, ou seja...

Ta, foco!

Se passa no segundo semestre do último ano deles!

Deles quem?

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, *sim Gina aqui ela e Ron são da mesama idade sim?*, Draco, Neville, Luna, AHHH gente menos os gêmeos e os mais velhos lá! U.U

A história consiste em que Lord Voldemort Admira Harry e como não tem filhos considera o Potter como um! *dá pra imaginar?*

E ele já governa o mundo bruxo e como está meio que caído, ele quer o Potter filho governando tudo e acredite Harry é mau a ponto disso! *na fic okay?*

Então quando o último ano terminar Harry deve tomar suas lições malévolas com o Lorde das Trevas e governar as perversidades que o *TIO VOLDY* faz!

Mas, ele não contava se apaixonar por uma nascida trouxa! Ele amava a mãe, mas desfazia dos outros!

E ainda Grifninória, sabe-tudo e que sempre arrumava um jeito de acabar com os planos ele na escola e/ou o humilhar de alguma forma na frente dos outros, como vingança por ter feito mal à alguma criatura mágica ou aluno! * Mione boa gente pfvr*

Ai vem que isso irá atrapalhar os planos de Voldemort... Se eu contar mais estraga!

Se quiserem saber algo que eu possa responder... Ai sim!

AHHHH verdade eu coloquei Harmony, mas vai ter D&G, RW/LL okay?

É isso gente!

Até o capítulo dois, onde tudo vai começar mesmo!


	2. Grifinória Irritante!

**Cap2. Grifinória irritante! **

**Notas: **Eu tenho agora uma beta! OH YEAH!

MarianaThamiris! Lindona pfvr será minha beta! Esse capítulo eu to fazendo sem ela, mas daí é só pra ter um gostinho! *mais um né?*

**...**

O jovem Potter/Snape corria até a sala do professor Slughorn, tinha aula de poções e não podia se atrasar.

- Como eu dizia turma, vamos revisar o semestre passado e... – o homem foi interrompido por Harry abrindo a porta da sala e entrando na sala. – olá Sr. Potter! Seu atraso trás a perda de dois pontos pra Sonserina e monitoração noturna.

- Como é? – o garoto inquiriu incrédulo, mas tinha vontade de rir. Quem era aquele homem? Diretor de sua casa, e professor de poções, chefe dos monitores, mas só1 Ele era filho do diretor Severus Prince Snape!

- Foi isso mesmo que ouviu Sr. Potter, agora poderias sentar-se? Tenho que continuar minha aula.

O garoto encarou o professor ameaçadoramente e sentou-se perto de Draco, que estava numa das últimas carteiras da sala.

A aula tardou, mas passou, os alunos iam saindo da sala.

- Só de pensar que terei de fazer ronda com aquela Grifinória de sangue-ruim! Ah! - Reclamava o garoto moreno – sinto nojo!

- Você devia ter se levantado quando lhe chamei! – falou Draco guardando os livros na mochila e saindo da sala com o amigo.

- Não enche Draco! Tenho que me preparar psicologicamente pra aquela garota de sangue-sujo!

- Sangue-sujo mesmo! Mas, sua mãe gosta dela! – Draco falou, recebendo um olhar mortal de Harry.

- Eu acho que trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts foi a pior coisa que minha mãe fez! – Harry falava enquanto saia das masmorras com Draco, teriam aulas de feitiços.

- Se você ta dizendo! Mas, sua mãe é bem mais legal que aquela velha do ano passado! Além do que, ela levou muitos alunos que não frequentavam a biblioteca, pra lá!

- Eu odeio quando você está certo! Vamos logo não quero levar outra detenção!

Assim os dois caminharam pra sala de feitiços.

Mais essa aula se passou e como tinha um intervalo de aulas foi com Draco, seu companheiro fiel, até a biblioteca tinha que falar com sua mãe sobre a detenção e se ela poderia dar um jeito de desfazê-la pra ele.

**...**

- Pois é! O diretor tem em mente fazer um baile de despedida pra vocês! Pode ser muito interessante! – Lílian falava enquanto Gina e Hermione ajudavam-na a guardar os últimos livros da biblioteca vazia.

- Pode ser bom... – Hermione balbuciou guardando um volume de "O livro monstruoso dos Monstros"

- Pode ser bom? Mione onde está sua empolgação? – inquiriu Gina se aproximando da amiga.

- Ora, ora! Veja quem se encontra na biblioteca uma hora dessas! – exclamou Harry entrando na biblioteca.

- Nenhuma surpresa não é mesmo Harry? – inquiriu Draco em tom de deboche, ambos encaravam Hermione e Gina, que estava ao lado da amiga.

- Pois é enquanto eu vivo aqui é muito difícil ver pessoas tão burrinhas e de mente pequena num lugar como esse! – Hermione disse irônica e saiu dali acompanhada da amiga ruiva.

- Grifinória irritante! – exclamou Harry socando uma estante!

- Eu podia lhe dar uma detenção por isso Harry! – falou Lily encarando feio o garoto moreno.

- Ah mãe ela me irrita!

- Mas, você provoca! Filho, olha, eu não te apoio mas não vou te defender também! E voltando, eu posso mesmo te dar uma detenção, por socar as estantes da biblioteca! E o diretor...

- Que é meu pai!

-... Vai ficar muito infeliz em saber disso! – terminou a mulher apoiando-se numa das estantes.

- Mais uma?!

- Harry! Não vou lhe fazer de santo pro diretor! E chega dessa implicância com a Hermione okay? Isso vem desde o primeiro ano, chega não é Harry? Que tal terminar o ano sem problemas?

- Ok mãe! Vou pensar, mas por você! Tenho que ir! – o menino disse e saiu dali com o loiro.

**... **

- Não acredito que aquele Potter cretino falou aquilo pra você! – falava Gina incrédula sentando perto de uma arvore, próxima ao Lago Negro.

- Ah Gina, eu nem me importo mais! Isso acontece desde o primeiro ano! Eu acho qu eno fundo ele não tem culpa! Afinal, com um pai como o Snape, quem iria ser bom caráter? Ele só não é pior por causa da mãe! – Hermione falava sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- É nesse lado você tem razão! Mas, temos que olhar com quem ele anda! Malfoy né! É querer ser mal caráter! – ela falava ainda brava.

- Olha Gina, não vamos nos importar, quem vai ficar com rugas somos nós! Eles não estão nem ai! E também quem sempre vencerá nossos debates serei eu! Afinal, quem é a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já teve? Segundo cem por cento dos professores?

- Ah Mione! – a amiga dizia rindo. – só você e o seu senso de humor pra me fazer esquecer daqueles trastes!

- Pra isso que estou aqui Ginny! – a morena disse sorrindo.

**... **

A noite chegava no castelo e os alunos saiam do grande salão para suas respectivas casas, enquanto os monitores seguiam pra suas rondas.

Assim acontecia com dois Sonserinos: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. O loiro e o moreno saiam do salão e iam a torre oeste para a divisão semanal das duplas de monitores, ele estava pensando em sair antes do fim do ano, mas a detenção dele seria ficar até o final do ano letivo e fazer ronda todos os dias.

- Bem, as duplas foram divididas e podem ir então! – falava Minerva de dentro da sala.

- Atrasado de novo Potter! – falou Hermione acusadora, recostada no batente da grande janela da sala de reuniões pra monitores.

- E o que você ainda faz aqui Granger?

- Eu sinto, muito mesmo, informar que a partir de hoje você será minha dupla de rondas! – a morena falou dando um sorriso sarcástico na direção do Sonserino.

- E a Weasley?

- A Gina?! Garanto que ela terá dupla desagradável, mas nem tanto quanto a minha!

Dito isso, Harry observou Draco sair da sala com Gina reclamando com ele, desejava boa sorte para o amigo, tanto quanto desejava para si.

Nos primeiros corredores a ronda foi calada, pegaram dois casais se agarrando na torre de Astronomia e um perto das masmorras.

- A quanto tempo sai com Ronad Weasley? – inquiriu de repente Harry, Hermione tomou um susto, mas respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Não saio sozinha com ele desde o quarto ano, na verdade não conversamos desde então, foi logo depois de Krum me convidar pro baile e eu ter que recusar o pedido dele.

- Entendo... – e Harry calou-se novamente.

- E você, ainda sai com a Parkinson?

- Ta maluca?! Aquela lá é muito doida! E gosta do Draco!

- Okay! Chega disso! O que você quer?

- Como o que eu quero? – o menino indagou confuso.

- Você só me dirige a palavra pra me humilhar ou me irritar! Como hoje de manhã! Por que está sendo razoavelmente legal comigo agora? Eu sei que vamos ter que fazer ronda e temos que ter alguma coisa que não seja ódio eterno, mas é _você!_ É Harry Potter! Lembra? O menino Sonserino que me odeia!

- Eu nunca disse que odiava você! Falei que você era irritante! E muitas outras coisas! – Harry exclamou perplexo.

- Não importa! Façamos nosso trabalho e somente! Não quero achar que posso ter uma conversa civilizada com você! – a menina disse e seguiu seu caminho até seu salão comunal.

- Grifinória irritante! – balbuciou o moreno antes de seguir pras masmorras.

**Notas: **Esse foi sem betagem!

Eu estava com inspiração e tinha que escrever né!


	3. O beijo

**Cap3. O beijo. **

**Notas: **E ae galeraaaaa

To bem animada pra escrever essa história! Vamos ver até quando! Os leitores de CSI estão querendo me bater por eu não atualizar, maaaaas o que posso fazer só tenho inspiração pra essa!

Espero que estejam gostando!

**Hermione pov **

Era estranho pensar em como ele falou comigo.

Afinal de contas, no primeiro ano nós éramos do tipo que armava pro outro se machucar ou pagar um King Kong e depois evoluímos pra palavras bem ofensivas!

Sempre foi assim! E sempre será!

Nós não nos damos bem por que primeiro eu sou Grifinória e ele Sonserino, depois ele me odeia por eu ser uma nascida trouxa, ele trata as criaturas mágicas como se fossem objetos! E odeio gente assim!

Ah eu poderia ficar vidas dizendo e repetindo seus defeitos, mas eu só iria perder meu tempo, por que quando você o conhece, só pelo olhar você já sabe que ele é mau caráter e hipócrita!

Finalmente, depois dessa sessão "odeio Harry Potter" eu me levantei e fui me arrumar pra mais um dia... Ah hoje é Sábado! Ah, mas já acordei! Vou andar pelo colégio!

**... **

A castanha caminhava tranquilamente pelas bordas do lado negro, adorava fazer isso quando tinha tempo, e de preferência pela manhã.

Porém, não era a única, recostou-se em um árvore para apreciar a brisa matinal e avistou um certo Sonserino a correr, quase chegando onde estava.

Uma decisão sábia, em sua opinião, saiu dali a passos largos, mas Harry já a tinha visto.

- Hermione espere! – o moreno exclamou, mas isso só serviu pra fazer a garota andar mais rápido na direção do castelo.

Em resposta, o moreno apertou o passou e iniciou uma corrida um pouco mais veloz. Não demorando muito a alcançar a Grifinória.

- Não me ouviu? – ele inquiriu, mas sabendo, é claro, que ela o ouvira, só não queria prestar atenção.

- Poderia me soltar Potter? – ela inquiriu tentando soltar o braço que o garoto a pouco tinha segurando, impedindo sua fuga.

- Primeiro eu quero que você olhe pra mim e me escute! Tenho que falar sobre ontem! – ele disse e ela se virou pra encará-lo.

- Seja breve. – ela pediu e recebeu em resposta a quebra de espaço entre os dois.

Harry não conversava com ela, ele a _beijava _e isso a deixou desnorteada a ponto de corresponder.

Nesse momento suas línguas travavam uma batalha, bem como eles faziam as mesmas línguas que serviam pra ofender e humilhar o outro estavam agora em perfeita sintonia num beijo quem nenhum dos dois ousou quebrar.

Separaram-se somente por falta de ar, mas ainda assim ficaram próximos.

- Não vai dizer nada? – ele inquiriu.

- Isso foi errado e contra todos os meus princípios. – ela falou ainda o encarando.

- Contra os meus também! Mas, não pude controlar, tinha que provar dos seus lábios, e antes que você pergunte, eu gostei, e muito. – ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu não ia. – ela falou do jeito sabe-tudo dela. – agora podemos voltar a nos odiar?

- Acho que ainda não! Preciso de outro beijo... – ele falou a surpreendendo com outro beijo.

**Notas: **Oi pessoas!

Sei que ficou pequeno!

Mas, no próximo capítulo será um pov do Harry! Então vocês vão entender direitinho o porquê dele estar fazendo isso!


	4. O Plano do Lord

**Cap4. Planos do Lord. **

**Notas: **Galera tempo mal agora na fic, pelo menos um pouco, não podemos esquecer que o mal domina no momento.

Quero agradecer à melhor beta de todas nesse mundo, melhor beta melhor tudo! MarianaThamiris, lindona pfvr! ^~

**...**

Era noite de sábado, o céu da Londres bruxa, estavam carregados de nuvens cinzentas e pesadas acompanhando o frio que caía sobre as ruas envolvendo as sombrias mansões mágicas.

Era tarde quando um dos servos mais fieis do Lord das trevas adentrava apressadamente o salão de entrada da mansão Malfoy, onde aconteceria a reunião de Comensais da Morte com o senhor das trevas.

Com sua obscura capa preta, Severus Snape fora recebido pelos elfos domésticos de forma ilustre, as criaturas curvavam-se diante da nobreza de seu título, dado pelo próprio Lorde Voldemort, tinha grande importância, e era respeitado por todos os outros Comensais presentes.

- Boa Noite. – saudou neutro Snape.

- Severo! Junte a nós, Lúcio me trouxe uma informação interessante sobre os mais novos integrantes da Ordem.

Anunciou Voldemort.

- E quais são? – inquiriu o diretor de Hogwarts, mais uma vez sendo objetivo e indiferente.

- Sente-se Snape. – ordenou o Lorde de forma branda, capaz de enganar facilmente qualquer outro comensal, mas não a Snape, o diretor sabia que aquelas palavras vindas dele, seriam com certeza uma ordem.

- Lúcio dizia que o velho Dumbledore tem em mente uma nova Ordem, uma Armada, já que os integrantes antigos do seu grupinho insignificante estão ficando enferrujados. – falava Voldemort fazendo uma careta de nojo ao tocar no nome de Dumbledore.

- E o que isso muda pra nós? Teremos que tomar mais cuidado e... – Snape esperava uma resposta vinda do Lord.

- O fato Severus, é que segundo fontes seguras, os novos integrantes são alunos da casa Grifinória.

Diz entre dentes o Lorde das trevas e seus olhos rubros encaram Severo firmemente.

- Já era de se esperar!

Responde o diretor sem recuar, no entanto num tom de voz baixo, quase ameaçador.

- Os escolhidos são alunos do último ano, como os dois Weasleys e a fedelha de sangue-ruim... Granger! Segundo fontes, ela é a aluna mais brilhante que Hogwarts já teve em anos, perdendo talvez pra Lílian Potter... – o Lord fez uma expressão asquerosa de malícia, e além de repugnancia Snape sentiu a cólera crescer dentro de si.

- Snape. Lílian Snape. – Severo corrigiu o lorde rapidamente, porém seu tom de voz permanecia neutro como em todos os outros momentos que se pronunciara naquela sala.

- Que seja!

Rebateu impaciente Voldemort antes e continuar.

-A questão é, vocês dois possuem filhos em Hogwarts, quero que eles tentem tirar algo daqueles Grifinórios nojentos... porém... sem levantar suspeitas e mais importante ainda... sem usar magia! – dizia Voldemort engenhoso, enquanto um sorriso odioso nascia nos lábios finos e pálidos.

- E deixar que minha família nobre se misture àquela sujeita de sangue-ruim? Nunca Milorde, NUNCA! – proferiu Lúcius, recebendo um olhar de desgosto do Lorde.

- Eu sei que parece asqueroso.

- Não só parece! É!

Protestava Lúcius com indignação absoluta.

- Porém Lúcius, temos que ficar a frente daquele grupinho de bom feitores ridículos! E isso requer alguns sacrifícios! Draco e Harry não vão se importar! São minhas ordens, ordens do mestre, do Lorde das trevas e eles TERÃO que obedecer! – dizia o Lorde aborrecido com a afronta de Malfoy.

- Milorde, conversarei com Harry e ele entenderá, tenho certeza! E Draco saberá seguir o melhor amigo. – falou Severo levantando-se. – desde já, ficarei atento aos passos destes alunos. – Dito isso aparatou.

**Notas: **Pequeno, mas essencial!


	5. A Sala do Diretor

**Cap5. Sala do diretor.**

**Notas: **Mais uma vez tenho que agradecer à minha beta lindona MarianaThamiris!

Valeu fofa!

**Harry pov. **

Era tarde da noite, os corredores assim como as demais salas do castelo permaneciam vazios, iluminados parcialmente pelas luzes dos archotes.

O silêncio permitia que o som rítmico dos seus passos ecoassem em meio as sombras, entre as paredes de pedra além dos uivos suaves do vento noturno atravessando as janelas triangulares do corredor.

Impaciente, olhei para os lados novamente, ignorando o movimento de alguns retratos ao final do corredor, já se passara muito do horário previsto no toque de recolher, apesar de ser quem sou, um encontro surpresa com Filch seria péssimo.

Ele sabia que precisava ser discreto e por isso seguiu sorrateiramente até o andar seguinte.

O que será que meu pai quer comigo numa hora dessas?

Era o que me perguntava enquanto caminhava para a sala do diretor. Não era comum meu pai me intimar no meio da noite a sua sala, com toda certeza, não teria boas notícias a dar, já que não poderia esperar até a manhã seguinte.

Isso tomou meus pensamentos, mas só por um breve instante, no outro, já estava perdido nas lembranças desta manhã, era inevitável, comecei a relembrar do beijo que troquei com Hermione mais cedo.

Eu não sei o que dera em mim!

Num momento eu não a suportava noutro eu estou beijando-a e sendo correspondido!

Era loucura!

Mas, esta não era uma boa hora pra pensar nisso.

Tinha que tirar tais pensamentos da minha cabeça, mudar de foco rapidamente, antes que meu pai notasse minha distração e furtivamente entrasse na minha mente... ele era mestre nisso e confesso que já descobriu muitas coisas que fiz dessa forma, e me arrependia seriamente de tê-las feito logo depois.

Mas, o caso com a Granger era diferente. Ele não entenderia, nem mesmo eu o entendo, ainda mas se de algo tinha certeza, é que meu pai iria ter um troço se descobrisse! Mas, por um lado, eu cheguei a pensar, o que meu pai verdadeiro, aquele que eu não conheci, diria sobre isso? Como reagiria?

Ele parecia pensar como a mamãe, pelo o quê ela me contou sobre ele. Sorri pensando na possibilidade de conhece-lo, mas o pensamento tão rápido como veio logo desapareceu. Apertando os olhos obriguei-me a mudar de foco, mais uma vez. Como minha mãe casou-se com um homem aparentemente tão diferente do meu pai biológico?

Balancei a cabeça no intuito de tirar aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça antes que Snape os visse. Definitivamente não seria sábio encontra-lo com tais ideias na cabeça.

Caminhando mais apressadamente cheguei à gárgula.

- Lílian. – eu proferi firme, o segredo não estava em saber a senha, mas, no modo como você a pronunciasse, não podia ser de qualquer jeito, e sim direto, como o próprio diretor faria.

A gárgula moveu-se abrindo passagem e me encaminhei até a sala do meu pai.

Bati três vezes e ela se abriu. – pai?

Chamei formalmente.

- Aproxime-se Harry.

Respondeu ele com o mesmo tom de voz impassível de sempre.

- Deve ser importante pra me chamar numa hora dessas!

Murmurei agora mais curioso enquanto seguia para a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

- Sim é. – Falou ele sem rodeios, breve e direto, como disse antes, às vezes esse tom me irritava, por parecer sempre tão despreocupado e um pouco arrogante demais.

- E do quê se trata?

Tentei sondá-lo mais uma vez.

- É uma ordem, do Lorde das Trevas, Harry, ele solicitou uma tarefa a você e Draco Malfoy.

Disse com uma expressão neutra, mas podia perceber seus olhos estudando a minha reação.

- Então por que só eu estou aqui?

Inquiri ainda em dúvida, ele ainda não revelara o que o Lorde das trevas esperava de mim.

- Draco é responsabilidade de Lúcio! Mas, talvez mais tarde ele venha a precisar da sua ajuda... para entender o quão grandes são os planos do Lorde.

Respondeu ele severamente e não pude deixar de me preocupar.

- Tudo bem, diga.

Disse ansiando para descobrir o que deveria fazer.

- Harry, não é segredo para nós que em questões de audácia e poderio mágico, o Lorde tem uma preferência muito especial por você! Esta noite ele conseguiu certas informações e com elas, engenhou um plano para nos ajudar a tomar o poder máximo no mundo bruxo!

Anuncia Snape sem desviar seus olhos do alvo, no caso, o alvo sou eu.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – inquiri ficando a cada palavra, mais curioso ainda.

- Você tem que se aproximar dos Grifinórios. – quando ele proferiu aquilo, não pude conter a riso, era certo que eu e Hermione estávamos "ficando", mas isso era diferente, para que diabos me aproximar dos outros grifinórios estúpido? E afinal, que tipo de piada era aquela?

Era quase impossível acreditar, esse seria o plano do Lorde das trevas? Me envolver com aqueles perdedores?

- Pelo que percebi com a Granger não será tão difícil não é? – ele inquiriu levantando uma sobrancelha e eu sabia, ele tinha visto o que eu pensava, deixei-me distrair um único segundo e ele descobriu meu deslize.

- Não quer dizer que somos melhores amigos!

Defendi-me estreitando os olhos.

- E o que tenho que fazer mesmo?

Questionei desejando mudar o rumo dos pensamentos do meu pai.

- Deve se aproximar dos irmãos Weasleys e da garota Granger, principalmente dela, isso é essencial Harry! – eu senti algum tom de... não sabia explicar, era estranho, mas posso sentir que aquilo não era nada bom.

- Tudo bem. – disse seriamente, depois de pensar um pouco, mas não era como se eu tivesse escolha. Uma ordem do Lorde não se pode recusar!

- Ótimo.

Respondeu satisfeito antes de recomendar-me:

- Agora volte ao seu dormitório e lembre-se... não toque no assunto com Draco. Lúcius deve falar com ele primeiro, e quando isso acontecer, com certeza você saberá. – ele disse referindo-se ao fato de Draco vir falar comigo sobre isso, afinal éramos amigos e não seria a primeira missão que faríamos juntos.

- Boa noite então. – eu falei formalmente, saindo dali, com um pressentimento muito ruim crescendo dentro do peito.

**Notas: **Mais uma vez pequeno, mas PROMETO que no próximo tem mais Harmony!


End file.
